


Ties? More like Bye

by featherliterature



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Everyone is happy shhhh, Fluff, Just confess your love for each other, M/M, Very awkward situations, What do you mean YOURE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, munakata is doing everything he can to make sarumi a reality, the nsfw kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherliterature/pseuds/featherliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata clears his throat. “In order to leverage our ties, Isana Yashiro has proposed that the three clans share a workplace as well as a living space. The arrangement will be effective two weeks from now.”</p>
<p>OR:</p>
<p>The kings want our precious babies to hook up.<br/>Saruhiko and Misaki aren't too unwilling themselves. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) </p>
<p>Featuring lots of awkward, embarrassing and NSFW situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic featuring characters of K but I hope you like it! Also slightly inspired by clutchesofaname and Paranoic_Still_Life's 'Violet Entente' fanfiction. You should give it a read if you haven't.

The screen radiates a bluish sheen as maniac typing fills the silence along with repetitive clicking. He moves the cursor across the screen, switching between different sets of data and simultaneously analyzing them, blocking out the casual two-dimensional conversations among his clansmen with his thoughts. All things considered, the white noise is basically a by-product of another busy day in Scepter 4’s control room.  


The door closes with a soft click and he walks over with a kingly elegance. All heads turn toward him to acknowledge their king’s presence, fingers leaving their keyboards and chairs turn to face him. He stands before them, his posture straight, to the extent of appearing stiff.  


His eyes scan the faces of his clansmen, crinkling in mirth as they spot Fushimi’s brows furrowing in annoyance at having his work interrupted. With the exception of Fushimi, the rest of the clansmen have either curious or nervous expressions on their faces.  


He clears his throat. “In order to leverage our ties, Isana Yashiro has proposed that the three clans share a workplace as well as a living space. The arrangement will be effective two weeks from now.”  


Munakata watches as his clansmen look at one another in disbelief, like a confirmation of what they just heard. “Any objections?” He adds quickly.  


Fushimi snickers to himself at the pretentious display of democracy. His king is a tyrant, albeit one that the clansmen willingly follow and obey. How ironic.  


After a moment of silence, Awashima speaks. “I suppose it is a good idea. They are our allies, after all.”  


_This coming from the right-hand man sounds biased, he mutters to himself._  


“But Captain, is it necessary?”  


“No, not at all, Awashima. I just thought that it would be… interesting.”  


_Of course you would, Saruhiko thinks but he doesn’t feel the need to voice that out loud._  


Finally, he clicks his tongue.  


Leaning back in his chair with his arms folded, the scowl does little to hide his displeasure. “I’m not sure whether I’m more concerned about the fact that you haven’t considered the possibility of it backfiring or that you decided not to bring it up.” He says, his words cutting with a mocking edge.  


With an amused expression, the Blue King pushes up his glasses, his sharp stare cutting just as deeply as Fushimi’s words. “Well, then I would have to ask you to trust me to not let that happen.”  


Fushimi exhales loudly. “I think we call that arrogance.” He mumbles loudly enough for him to hear. He could have sworn he saw the king smile at the corner of his eye.  


An arrangement is an arrangement, and it is certainly one that he couldn’t be bothered with.  


_But of course, someone else thinks differently._  


-  


The peace of Bar Homra instantaneously shatters along with the drinking glass.  


“You want me to live with that bastard? Hell no! There’s no way I’m agreeing to this!” Misaki yells, his hazel eyes burning like the ferocity of a lion about to strike its prey.  


Kusanagi looks at the shattered glass and sighs. “Don’t worry, Yata-chan, you won’t be living with him. Each clan has their own area and they don’t overlap.”  


“But we’re still staying in the same building!”  


“Y-Yata-san, you don’t wanna make this hard for Anna, do you?” Kamamoto tries.  


Misaki turns towards the couch, biting his lip as he lays his eyes on the small bundle of red and blankets.  


“You’ll be okay, Misaki.” She smiles gently.  


_If that’s what Anna says, then it must be true, Misaki thinks._  


-  


_Misaki is not okay._  


“What the hell? Are you shitting me? We’re seriously living in a place like this?” He points at the enormous mansion towering over them. “Try’na brainwash us to become like those posh blues?”  


He sighs and leads the way, the rest of Homra following closely behind him as they enter the building.  


“Pretty…” Anna says, holding up her marble to look at the red, blue and silver chandeliers distributed evenly across the ceiling in all of their glory.  


“Well then, these two staircases connect the first floor which has facilities like the lounge and dining room to the second floor which are the dormitories.” Kusanagi says, gesturing towards the stairways on the left and the right.  


“And also, here’s the room list. Pass it around.” He says, handing it to Misaki. “By the way, all of you have your own room.”  


“Hey, I’m in room one! Seems pretty fitting for the vanguard of Homra!” Misaki grins, puffing his chest out.  


“Well then, I’ll get going now!” Misaki waves to the members and runs up the staircase on the right. He looks left and right only to see numbers in the thirties. Following the descending order, he passes many doors that all look the same before finally arriving at his room.  


He sees a ‘1’ in red inscripted onto the door.

_Wait._  


He walks towards the door on the left. There in the same bold print is the number ‘1’ in blue.  


He flings it open.  


He sees a body shrouded in blankets and a blue holographic projection above it.  


He hears him click his tongue.  


And he smells the stench of betrayal.

Misaki wants to cry.  


_Of course it’s Fushimi Saruhiko._  


_Why wouldn’t it be Fushimi Saruhiko?_


	2. Trippin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Awkward situation. Our sons get flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah hope you enjoy this I have like 2 Valentines' Day fic exchanges to complete but I'm honestly not v pumped but I guess I'll still try. Meanwhile enjoy this masterpiece (jkjk) I just really want to write more Sarumi. There are so many AUs I wanna write but yeah my motivation is just um

Bzzts and beeps radiate from Saruhiko’s pda consistently for the next three seconds Misaki spends fumbling with words, making him want desperately to snatch the abominable object away and burn it.

Another three seconds pass, making for a grand total of six seconds of awkwardness. It physically hurts Misaki and the impulsive blood running through his veins pushes him to make his move.

He lunges forward from the doorway at an incredible speed, landing next to the bed. He spends half a second sneering at the lifeless corpse that is Saruhiko before reaching out his hand and attempting to pry the gadget out of the corpse’s fingers.

The corpse isn’t actually a corpse so therefore its grasp on the pda tightens. Misaki finds his own genuine surprise disgusting and compensates by pulling on it even more. Saruhiko sighs and Misaki decides to promote him to an emotionless rock.

“What are you doing, Misaki?” The displeasure in his tone trips Misaki up. Quite literally.

With a (manly) shriek, one that he would never admit to, he plummets down onto Saruhiko, expecting his bones to crack upon the impact. They don’t. Saruhiko’s body is unexpectedly soft. And nice-smelling. His body is so cold, and Misaki wants to scream at him for not taking better care of himself. Though he is thankful for the fact that his face landed on the pillow and not anywhere else, and really (un)fortunately not on the face mere inches away from his. Until he feels Saruhiko’s cold breath ghosting over his cheek.

He bolts right up. “W-What do you think you’re doing, you pervert?!” A fiery shade of red courses over his face and cascades up his ears. He shields his face with his palms that are covered with beads of sweat. Through the cracks of his fingers, he sees that Saruhiko is blushing. All his muscles tense.

“Says the one who is sitting on someone else’s…” Saruhiko mumbles, casting his gaze towards the wall.

All the colour from his face vanishes.

He looks down and screams. Sure enough, something previously limp is now hard and rubbing against his ass. "Y-You're the pervert for getting h-hard!” His breath gets lodged in his throat as he scrambles up from the bed and onto the floor.

"Then that makes you just as perverted, virgin Misaki." Saruhiko's voice is hoarse.

He tries to ignore the familiar sensation of fabric rubbing against his hardness, as well as the burn on his cheeks.

Grabbing his skateboard, he sprints out the room, still unable to shake the thoughts of Saruhiko's red face away. 

“Not today, Mi~sa~ki~~”

Misaki slams the door with more might than he has ever slammed a door before in his life.

Bad move.

It breaks off from the hinge and collapses by Misaki’s feet.

“Fushimi, what is going on?” A very stern voice reminiscent of his mother sounds from behind Misaki and he jumps back feeling more terrified than shocked.

“Tsk…”

Misaki attempts to cover his crotch with his skateboard but fumbles and instead trips over it, landing on his ass. Awashima’s eyes hover from his crimson face, to his boner, to Fushimi's slightly less red face, then to the door. “Explain this mess, Fushimi.” Her tone softens.

His pride as a man has been shattered. _What sort of man lets a woman see such an embarrassing side of him?!_ He’ll kill Saruhiko for this later, that is, if he doesn’t end up fucking him first.

Misaki springs up and makes a dash for his room, with his virginity intact if nothing else.

He doubts it’ll stay that way for very long.

-

The next day finds Saruhiko at Munakata’s desk.

“The two of you never fail to disappoint me. Still, I didn’t expect that we would need a door replacement so soon.” He chuckles before pointing at the room list. “You’ll need to share a room in the short span of time the door gets replaced.”

Saruhiko sighs; he’d already prophesized something of this sort would happen the moment the door had collapsed. “Don’t we have spare rooms?”

“Those are storage rooms where equipment and documents are kept. We do have a few vacant rooms but they are far from furnished and unless you are alright with sleeping on the floor, which I highly doubt, sharing a room will be your only choice.” The king places some puzzle pieces into place as he speaks.

“Would you like to pick your roommate or should we draw lots?” He finally looks up, smiling at a Saruhiko devoid of any emotion besides annoyance.

Drawing lots would place Saruhiko in an extremely vulnerable position for the king to set him up with anyone though he knows Munakata is only interested in setting him up with one particular redhead. And he would pick said redhead over anyone else if he had to choose someone.

In other words, he’s at a stalemate.

“You’ll make the necessary arrangements, I believe?” It still sickens him that he’d ended up playing into his king’s hands.

“Of course. You may look forward to sharing a room with Yata Misaki-kun once you are dismissed from work.”

For once, Saruhiko requests for overtime work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment tbh even one sentence is fine. Feel free to shower me with love. I am a delicate flower like Saru.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments below!


End file.
